The Life I Wanted
by NASCARGURL2436
Summary: Bulma is thrown in the world of an army wife married to Yamacha, but a husbands does something no husband should do, she meets a stranger. This strangers gives her a new light in her life. But in a marriage you are to be together on the ups and downs and to make it work, no matter what. V/B story.
1. Goodbye

Author Note: Well here is a start to a new story. Man I have been getting them out left and right. This will be going on my 3rd story that I am going to complete. The other 2 that are incomplete are unfortunately long gone from my head and what I want to do. I hope this story you will all like. Let me know if this story is worth it because if not then I will have to come up with something else. Like I said this story is a story about the army life Bulma lives in it will come with lots of drama, love, heartache and more drama. I am also happy with the outcome of the last story but there were some things I changed in it, this story I already have the outline picked and will be sticking with it. I am without a beta reader still and I am not really looking for one. I know my story has errors here and there but with the trouble I have been having with the last beta readers I went through I am going to say screw it. I am going to apologize now for all the errors but I will double check to make sure there are no errors. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this story as well and let me see the reviews.

Also a major thing with the story, I know in the army the guys are suppose to have military hair cuts, well these guys won't. I just can't see Goku, Yamacha and the others with short hair. So their hair will still be the same. Also I know some things with the military but not all. So there might be some things different. If you don't like it then don't read it kind of like what I said on the That Painful Thing Called Love about the Gods. I made it with my own twist.

One other thing I am sure that people are not going to like about that is in the summary is when she meets someone while Yamacha is away. I know it is bad, but read the story. Give it a try. There is more to the story and I hope you all will enjoy. Thanks!

Chapter 1 Goodbye

"Ok Yamacha you have a good day, I will see you later this evening." Bulma gave her husband, Yamacha a kiss on the cheek sending him off. Bulma had a lot of chores she had to do for the day and she was not looking forward to them, well except for one that wasn't a chore and she was very much looking forward to it. She needed to clean the house, buy groceries, get some things Yamacha needed for work and finished the laundry, but later that afternoon she was going to meet her best friend, Chichi for lunch.

Bulma and Chichi had been friends for years, always there for each other and very close of friends. Both their husbands were enlisted in the army and the girls had days that were very difficult to get through, to handle. Yamacha thankfully has not been deployed since Bulma had married him, but Chichi was not so lucky. Goku had been deployed already once and was being deployed once again in the next 6 months. Chichi was happy this time that they had a further notice but still finding it hard. When Goku was on deployment Chichi would hang with Bulma as much as possible to make the days go by. Bulma didn't know how Chichi was so strong dealing with this. Bulma dreaded the day that Yamacha would have to go overseas, but she knew she would have Chichi and that would make it somewhat bearable.

Bulma and Yamacha had been married for 3 years, they were married as soon as Bulma turned 18. Her parents were livid with her, she was an heir to multimillion company and she threw it all away when she married Yamacha. She knew he was in the army and that was what made her parents upset, she was going to move away, never go to college to better herself. Instead she was to become a housewife and make babies. That was not the life her father wanted for her. He wanted her to take over the company. Bulma wanted that but her love for Yamacha was too strong and she would deal with losing the company if that meant being with the love of her life.

She finished her chores around the house and had gotten the groceries bought and put away in time to meet Chichi. Bulma got into her car and started to walk to where Chichi and Goku had lived. They only lived a block from her house and that was perfect for Chichi and Bulma to get together. Bulma had met Chichi one day when Bulma was shopping at the grocery store. She saw Chichi arguing with cashier about a price on an item. Bulma decided to go up and help her. After backing Chichi up they became fast friends over the months.

Bulma had arrived at Chichi's small home. Where the two lived it wasn't so much a house, it was more like an apartment, but Bulma nor Chichi were complaining, it was free. Chichi had her lawn chairs sitting outside where Bulma and Chichi spent most of their days with small decorations here and there finishing the touches outside. Walking up to the door she gave a small knock waiting for her friend to answer the door. "Just a minute." Bulma could here on the other side of the door. Chichi voice could be loud at times but for the most part it was soft and caring. Bulma watched the door open to show her friend. She had on a red string top with black shorts. The weather this time of the year was around 90, perfect weather for what Chichi was wearing. Chichi had silky black hair, as dark as the night sky. Wearing her hair down this time, cascading down to the middle of her back. Chichi never had bangs, always saw them as a nuisance. Her eyes were a chocolate brown with a sparkle to them to brighten anyone's day.

"BULMA! You made it!" Chichi shrieked with joy. Bulma winced at the pitch in her voice, she did say she could be loud.

"Of course silly. So what is the plan for today?" Bulma walked inside Chichi's home following her to the kitchen. This was where Chichi had spent most of her days since Goku put food away for a whole army. Bulma could never understand how Goku could eat so much, it was like his stomach was a bottomless pit.

"Well I was thinking that we could go get some lunch at Olive Garden then maybe shopping for some new outfits maybe a little something for the boys to enjoy, too." Chichi started giggling with her mind thinking of a perfect lingerie set to wear for Goku. Bulma smiled knowing exactly what she meant.

"Sounds perfect. So was Goku able to get the time off for the small vacation for you two to take before his deployment?" Chichi had mentions to Bulma that she wanted a small getaway with Goku before he was deployed for 8 months. Bulma was happy for Chichi that this was a much smaller deployment than usual. Last time he was gone for 14 months. Chichi had been married to Goku for 6 years and she, too married Goku when she turned 18. Only difference was Chichi's father was more supportive, something Bulma wished she had.

"No, he said he is suppose to hear something back today, so we will see. God I hope so. I really want to do this before he leaves. We are thinking of renting a small beach house for the weekend. Just some time together, alone before he is gone. I won't get that for a long time." Chichi finished cleaning all the dishes that she and Goku made dirty during breakfast.

"Yea, you two deserve and need it. Chichi you are so strong for going through with this. Some army wives find others to keep them busy while their husbands are away fighting for our freedom. Makes me sick with the cheaters." Bulma knew a couple wives that had cheated on their husbands while they were overseas and then when the husband came back the wives would hide it and the men never knew. Made her sick to her stomach and felt pity for the men.

"Oh, I know. There aren't that many woman out there like you and I, the faithful ones. Well are you ready?" Bulma nodded following Chichi to her car.

The two friends arrived at the restaurant, quickly being seated with the food and drink order taken care of. "So Chichi, when are you and Goku gonna have some little ones running around?"

"Well we have been trying the last couple of months but nothing yet. We talked to the doctor and he said that everything was ok with Goku and I, so its just trying to get the timing right." Chichi had been wanting a baby for years but she knew she had to wait for the bills to be paid off.

"Well hopefully it is soon. It would be great that if you got pregnant here soon and Goku would be back in time for the birth."

"Yea, it would be nice, but nothing never goes as you want it, too." Chichi cheerfully said with a small smile.

Bulma knew it was still hard talking to Chichi about Goku's deployment, but Bulma knew that he would be there for Chichi no matter what. Some nights Chichi would stay the night not able to sleep on her own. Bulma could hear Chichi cry some nights, trying to keep quiet but Bulma was always able to hear her soft sobs in the night. Bulma would get up to lay next to Chichi to try and comfort her. Yamacha was so supporting of it all, he would always check in to make sure everything was alright with Goku's battalion.

After the two girls finished their lunch they headed over to the mall to find a new outfit among other things. They had spent hours in the mall but quickly seeing the time that the guys would be home any minute they hurried to their own home to quickly make dinner. Chichi was a great cook, Bulma not so much. Bulma some nights would order out, but Yamacha never complained. This would be the night she would order out, pizza.

She sat on the couch letting her mind become glued to the TV waiting for her husband. Hearing the swooshing of the door opening to see her husband walk in. "Hello, dear. How was your day?"

"Tiring, excruciating, exhausting. They decided to make us do a 10 mile hike with all our gear and weights." Yamacha walked over to the couch to come crashing down.

"Wow, normally they aren't that demanding on you." Bulma moved so she could message his tired muscles in his neck and shoulders.

"I have some bad news, babe. They just announced today that I am being deployed in 2 months." He felt Bulma's hands stop moving.

Bulma didn't know if she heard her husband right. Did he say he was deploying in 2 months? No, she didn't want to hear it, to believe it. She felt the sting of tears trying to break free with her stomach turning making her sick. "Deploy?"

"Yea, I am so sorry babe, but we knew it was going to happen, that it was going to come. I was thinking that since there will be a time that Goku and I will be gone you two can stay with each other at one of the apartments."

"Yea, how long are you going to be deployed?" Bulma prayed that it was a short term. Please let it be a short term.

"14 months." Yamacha knew this was going to be hard on Bulma.

"WHAT!" Bulma was no longer able to keep herself together but was finding it difficult. She knew she would be able to get through it, hell Chichi did. If Chichi can survive it then so could Bulma.

"I know, babe. I don't want to go, but its my duty. Keep yourself busy, make the time go by. And I will be back as soon as you know it." Bulma leaned into Yamacha for him to pull her into his warm embrace. She wiped her tears away being a strong person that she is.

"I got pizza, are you hungry?" Bulma tried to lighten the mood, changing the subject.

"Am I ever. All that hiking made me starving. Lets dig in."

The next morning after Bulma kissed Yamacha when he left for work, she quickly called Chichi. She needed to talk to her, she needed that comfort from her friend also. To tell her everything would be alright.

"Chichi, Yamacha is being deployed in 2 months for 14 months." Bulma held the tears back, she told herself she wasn't going to cry over this. She was a strong person.

"Oh no. I am so sorry. Its ok, Bulma. We will be there for each other. With both of the guys gone we will need each other more than ever. We will get through this, we are strong." Chichi said confidently. Chichi always knew what to say and how to say it. She was a woman with many words and was great with them.

"Thanks, Chi. You always know what to say to cheer me up."

"What do you say we get together for the afternoon. I think having each other's company is the perfect medicine we need right now to help us get through this." Chichi proposed.

The next couple of month Bulma had spent as much time as she could with Yamacha. They went out to eat, seen movies, and on some nights stayed in for a relaxation night. Bulma found herself on some night starting to cry in the middle of the night. It didn't matter how strong a person is, when your loved one is about to be deployed for so long it is going to hurt you, make you miss that person so much. Bulma realized at night she would have to sleep alone, eat alone, do things alone. She knew she would have Chichi on some days but it would still be hard having her husband 1000 miles away. She couldn't hold him, kiss, be there when he needed her the most. Yamacha had promised he would call her as much as he could, but that still wasn't the same for Bulma. Bulma knew that wasn't going to be enough for her.

Bulma sat on the couch waiting for Yamacha to come home for the night. This was going to be there last night together until over a year when he would come home. Bulma had a big plans for the night. She had dinner made up sitting on the table. She had made dinner this time, thinking this was a special occasion and it would be better for her to make dinner this time. She made pasta with a side of bread and salad. She had a bought a fine bottle of wine to top it off for the night. Bulma had went out and bought a nighty since this would be there last night for a long time,

She heard Yamacha walk through the door and Bulma stood to greet her husband. Yamacha had set his bag down walking up to Bulma to give her a big hug. "Wow, B the dinner looks good over there. Let me change out of this and we will eat." He gave her a quick peck on the lips then heading to the bedroom. Bulma walked over to the table, sitting at one end of the table. She felt the sting of tears knowing this is the last dinner for a long time. Bulma took a deep breath, she closed her eyes trying to hold herself together.

Yamacha arrived out of the bedroom joining Bulma at the dinner table. "Did you make all this, babe?"

"Yea, I hope you like it." Bulma knew her cooking wasn't the best but Chichi had been teaching her the last month so tonight she wanted to make a special dinner for Yamacha, his going away dinner.

"It looks delicious, I am sure it will be good." Yamacha took the first bite and intstant said, "Mmmm." The sound brought a smile to Bulma's mouth. The couple finished their dinner and moved to the bedroom to have last night together.

The next morning Bulma dreaded waking up, she didn't want this day to come. Once she let her eyes open she knew this day was official. She rolled over to see Yamacha was already up and then she could hear the shower running. She pulled herself out of bed to get dressed for the day.

Bulma and Yamacha arrived at the air base, where Yamacha was going to leave and not to return for another 14 months. "Yamacha I don't know what I am going to do without you."

"I know this is going to be hard on us, babe, but I know this will make us strong. Just count the days down, I know I will." Yamacha leaned in to give Bulma a deep passionate kiss goodbye.

Bulma felt the tears fall down her face but she wasn't embarrassed because the other army wives and families were crying, too; she wasn't the only one finding it hard letting go of her loved one. She watched Yamacha walk away remembering every detail of him. She didn't want to forget anything about him. How his long black hair had swept down his back, his 2 small scars on his delicate face, one across his cheek and the other above his right eyebrow, with his deep chocolate brown eyes. His strong arms that would hold her, keeping her safe at nights. She would remember all this closing her eyes picturing him next to her at nights.

Bulma had never taken her eyes off of him. From when he entered the plane with the rest of his battalion to when the plane had taken off heading to the war zone, Iraq. She prayed that he would get there safe and that he would be fine, that nothing would go wrong. There was times that bad news would come home. The spouses would dread the dark black vehicle that would drive up to their house only for a person with the army to come tell you that your loved one was not coming home. Bulma felt tears fill in her eyes praying to God that she would never have to go through that, to never endure such heartache and pain like that. She didn't think she could survive that.

She turned walking away from the airbase the plane had long gone and out of site. She felt her heart ache already missing him dearly, wondering how she was going to make it through the nights alone. On the drive home she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes so she was able to see when she drove. She started to wish that she had taken Chichi up on her offer to drive them to the airbase. She had told Chichi that she would be fine, but with her vision blurred by the tears, her body trembling in heart ache, she wished she had taken the offer. Once Bulma finally arrived home she ran into her apartment only to run straight to the bedroom to collapse on the bed in a fit of tears. Bulma knew she had to be strong but damn was it hard in a situation like this. She heard someone knocking at the door, assuming it was Chichi but Bulma was in no mood for company even if it was her best friend. She needed to be alone, Bulma needed this right now.

Through the day Bulma would go to the kitchen to find something to eat if when she wasn't hungry, she knew she had to eat. Then to only go back into her bedroom to mope. Into the night she had let her tears lull her to sleep finding herself to wake up to the first morning to be alone. She rolled over to see the space where Yamacha would lay to be empty. She let herself roll on to his pillow smelling his scent. Burying her face into the pillow closing her eyes to see her lover in her mind.

She trudged into the kitchen slowly to try and eat something for breakfast. She tried to eat her cereal while watching the news on TV to try and get things off her mind. She would try to psyche her mind out thinking Yamacha was at work and he would be home later tonight but only she would come crashing to reality remembering he was not coming home tonight. Bulma needed her friend, Chichi, so later this afternoon she would stop by to see her. She knew Chichi would comfort her as a friend, just what Bulma needed.

Author Note: Well there you have it, the first chapter. Sorry for any errors. I reread it over and over so I hope you still enjoyed it. Review let me know. Is it worth it or just a hell no?


	2. Girl's night out

Author Note: Yea I know it has been a while but when I saw that I didn't get very many view or reviews I was little bummed thinking maybe this story isn't worth it but I know there has to be some people out there, just like my reviewers who did review and others that want to read and see where this story goes, so I am going back into it and doing this for you guys. My faithful peeps!

Chapter 2

Bulma slowly moved to Chichi's house in need of being with her friend. This was only day 1 of being with Yamacha and Bulma still had 13 months and 30 days left to go, not that she was counting. Lightly tapping on Chichi's door to feel the swooshing of the door to show her friend. Bulma wasn't even able to get a word out to say to her dear friend. She was afraid to say anything to only cause her to fall to a fit of tears again. She had already cried enough this morning and didn't want to add to it. Bulma knew her eyes were rimmed in red with her cheeks matching the same color.

"Oh Bulma. Come inside. I will get you some tea." Bulma forced herself to follow Chichi. Walking into the kitchen she quickly took a seat at the table letting her body drop in the watched as Chichi moved around the kitchen to get the tea for Bulma. "Chi, I don't know if I can do this. I mean I can barely make it through this day, how am I going to do it all the other days?"

"I know it's hard, Hun. Been there, done that. But we will be there for each other. As long as you have friends to help you get through this then you will make it. Just remember, B, that Yamacha will be back and when he returns that love for each other will grow so much more. Having to be apart makes you realize that love much more." Bulma tried to cheer up with Chichi's touching words but nothing seemed to help. She knew when Yamacha would come home she would cry with tears of joy but she needed to wait till that day would come. Bulma took the cup of tea that Chichi had made for her. She took a small sip sitting it down on the table staring down to the brown liquid.

"I know what we could do, B! Tonight lets go that bar that is just right off base. I think it's called Johnny's Irish Pub. It will be fun and get our minds off of things."

Bulma was definitely in no mood to go to a bar. She would feel horrible to go there and have fun while Yamacha was risking his life. She felt that she needs to just go home and sulk but at the same time she knew Yamacha wouldn't want her doing that while he was gone. "I don't know, Chi. I just think I am ready to be doing that right now. I think I need some time to get myself together, to console myself. Maybe some other time." Bulma felt bad turning Chichi down. When Chichi was going through this same thing she never once turned Bulma down. Bulma just had her own way of taking care of her feelings.

"I think it would help you out, have a little fun, but I am not going to force you. Whenever you are ready well you know where I live." Chichi came around the table to give Bulma a small hug for comfort. She knew it would take Bulma few days to adjust, but she would be there when she needed her.

The two friends chatted for a few more minutes until Bulma just felt the need to go home. She said her goodbyes to Chichi and started to her home. To her empty home, her quiet home. Upon walking into the house she felt her heart pull at her in pain, feeling the tears try to break free she squeezed her eyes shut letting the tears fall. She didn't care, any woman would cry for their husband who they couldn't see or hold. The man she loved with all her heart. Bulma knew this day would come but she prayed that it never would.

She slowly walked to her bedroom letting herself fall on the bed. She had no strength to keep herself awake. Letting her head fall to her pillow she let her eyes flutter close. She wanted to dream a peaceful dream that Yamacha was still home with her.

* * *

The following morning Bulma awoke seeing the spot next to her was still empty and her dreams from last night were just that, dreams. She rolled over to the clock on the end table tell her that it was 7:47 am. She didn't want to start this day; she wanted to go away with the next to come and so on and so on. She pulled herself out of bed throwing on some new clothes quickly and carelessly. She wasn't planning on going anywhere and didn't care what she looked like. She had no one to impress, the only person she wanted to impress was overseas.

She moved to the living room flipping the TV on just for some noise. She decided to get her laptop out in hopes that maybe she would have an email from Yamacha, but she knew she wouldn't receive one this fast, she knew it would take a few days before he was able to. Once she was able to bring her email up she saw the empty 0 with a frown forming on Bulma's face. She still had gotten her hopes up.

* * *

It felt like to Bulma that the days were slowly ticking by in reality it was weeks. It had already been 2 weeks since Yamacha had left overseas. She had gotten some emails and phone calls here and there. She even had a couple skype calls. She wanted more of those since she was able to physically see him and to see that everything was fine and there were no injuries.

It seemed in those two weeks she hadn't really seen Chichi nor really talked to her. She knew Goku would be leaving for his deployment in 3 months and Bulma knew Chichi was going to need her, but how was she to help her best friend when couldn't even get herself together and it had already been 2 weeks. By now Bulma had wished that she was already getting use to it, but she figured she never would. It was something she was going to have to deal with.

She threw on some clothes, not caring what she picked and decided to go see Chichi. Bulma started to feel a little better, not as money as she was in the beginning. Once she walked up to Chichi's door, she took a deep breath. She knew Chichi wouldn't be happy with her since it had been so long since they saw each other, let alone spoke to each other. Bring her fist to the door she lightly tapped the door.

"Coming!" Bulma could hear Chichi's high pitch voice from the other side of the door.

Bulma felt the wind rush through the house as Chichi swung the door open. "Well, well. Look who decided to grace me with her presence. I thought I was going to have to send the MP's in to make sure you were still alive." Chichi stood at the door with her hands on her hips trying to show attitude, but a small smile started to pull at her small lips.

Bulma let a smile grace her lips, "I know. I am so sorry. I just needed time and I think the alone time helped somewhat. But one thing you were right about is I do need to have a little fun and Yamacha doesn't want me here sulking. I was going to ask if that offer was still good for us going out to that bar you were telling me about?"

"Of course. Always is. Why don't we get ready and meet up here at my house in about 2 hours. Goku has some late night training and by the time he gets home he will crashing to bed."Chichi couldn't hold her excitement back, she needed this night; a girls night.

"Alright. I will see you in a couple hours then." Bulma turned walking back to her house. She took a quick shower getting ready for the night. Bulma walked into her closet looking over her assorted clothes. Bulma knew she didn't need anything skimpy or revealing. She wasn't going to impress the guys. She was going with her best friend to have a good time, a girl's time. She decided to choose a pair of faded jeans and a pink short sleeved shirt with small buttons half way up the middle with the top two undone. She blow dried her hair letting fall loose with curls filling the bottom. Put on a small amount of makeup she was ready and headed out the door. She was finished with everything in the time Chichi had given her.

She started to walk back to Chichi's house assuming they would be riding together in her car. Chichi was one that had to drive, she never liked Bulma's driving, saying she was too aggressive at time. It wasn't Bulma's fault when other people don't know how to drive. Bulma's mind started to wonder back to Yamacha on how much she started to miss him again.

She stood in front of Chichi's door once again giving it a light knock. Chichi opened the door with an inviting smile ready for the night. "Let's go have some fun girl." Chichi grabbed her purse walking outside locking the door behind her. Bulma got another look at Chichi's outfit. She had on a black string top, plain, nothing fancy with a faded skirt on. She had a pair of black heels on to finish off the outfit.

Bulma felt her stomach start turn with uneasiness, she couldn't put her finger on it but she felt like something was going to happen tonight. All she needed was a fun night, none of that extra stuff that the cheating wives do. Neither Bulma nor Chichi was like that, they were faithful to their husbands.

Chichi pulled up the bar hearing the music outside the building. She could see at the door there was a couple bouncers standing at the door waiting to take care of any problems that might arise. Bulma felt her stomach move with uneasiness once again.

"I don't know if I am ready for this, Chi. I don't want people thinking that I am a partier while my husband is over fighting for our country." Bulma started to fidget playing with the bottom of her shirt eyes staring down.

"Don't worry, B. No one is going to think that. Most of the people in there are military wives or soldiers. We're just going to have some fun that is all. Come on." Chichi got out of her car walking to Bulma's side to pull her out. Holding Bulma's hand pulling her up to the entry of the bar, Bulma wasn't giving up a fight, but she wasn't really moving on her own. She would probably be still sitting in Chichi's car staring at the bar. Chichi stopped looking up at the bouncer who was trying to show intimidation but no one intimated Chichi.

Chichi noticed the bouncer was taller with dark skin, black hair that fell down his back. The look in his eyes showed no care with a scowl. He stood at the door with his arms crossed looking over her and Bulma. "Excuse me, but can we go in or are you going to have us stand here all night?" Chichi felt Bulma slightly jump next to her, tightening her hold on Chichi's arm. Bulma watched at the bouncer moved to the side letting them enter the bar.

Bulma took in her surrounding seeing the place was packed. The first thing was the smell of beer and alcohol in the air, hearing the music blast from the speakers in the back of the bar with people dancing, grinding, drinking and just having fun. Bulma didn't want to get drunk or have other men grind against her; she came here to have a goodtime with Chichi in their way of having fun. She followed Chichi to a high table that was sitting to the side of the dance floor.

"Hey, I am going to go get a drink I will be right back." Chichi shouted to Bulma over the loud music in the background. Bulma nodded her head letting Chichi know she heard her. Bulma let her eyes grace the dance floor watching the couples, guys and girls dancing and moving. She noticed that some of the men on the dance floor had their military uniform on. She knew the reason they wore their uniforms was to look for a good lay for the night. Bulma continued to let her eyes scan the room until they fell on a person that was sitting in the corner, keeping to himself. Bulma thought it was strange because you come to places like this to have fun and mingle; not to sit alone in the corner. When he moved his head to her direction and slightly locking eyes with her, Bulma swiftly moved her head in the direction to where Chichi had walked to the bad. She could see Chichi was waiting on the drinks; the bar was crowded with people. Bulma didn't want to look back in the direction of the man in the corner; she didn't want him to get the wrong impression on her. Instead of moving her head she strained her eyes as far as they could to see if he was still looking at her, but he was no longer sitting there. Bulma felt somewhat relief thinking he might have left.

"Jeez it took forever to get the drinks. Just two bartenders to this huge crowd," Chichi yelled taking the seat next to Bulma. Chichi could tell that something was bothering Bulma, just the way Bulma was looking around. "Um, earth to Bulma. Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yea. There was just this creepy guy sitting in the corner and he looking at me and then he was gone." Bulma stopped looking, taking her drink in hand.

"Bulma, I am sure there is a lot of guys here looking at you. I mean this is a bar and half these guys hormone enraged needing a girl for the night." Chichi couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "It's alright, just relax and have fun."

Bulma did relax, she knew Chichi was right. They had finished their drinks and decided to hit the dance floor. Finding their way to the middle of the dance floor they started to dance together. A couple guys had come up and attempt to dance with the girls but were only rejected. After a couple songs Bulma started to get hot and tired and needed a break. "Hey Chi, I am going to go get a drink and sit at the bar for a minute. I will be right back." Chichi just nodded her head, continuing her dancing.

Bulma moved through the people making her way to the bar. After finding a seat and ordering her drink she turned in the bar stool to watch Chichi dance. Bulma let a smile grace her lips accepting the enjoyment she was having. The guy sitting in the bar stool next to her lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey pretty lady." Bulma turned to see a very drunk man that was barely sitting on the bar stool. Bulma was afraid any minute he was going to collapse on the wooden floor. "What do you say we get out of here?" He slurring of words and drunken breath only caused Bulma's nose to wrinkle up in disgust.

"No thank you." Bulma turned her attention back to the dance floor in hope that the drunken man would leave her alone, Bulma was in no luck.

"Hey I was talking to you." This time the guy grabbed her by the shoulder spinning her around to face him.

Bulma tried with all her might to push the man off of her, but he was still too strong. "I said no. Let me go, you're hurting me!" She felt the man get closer to her face with the smell of alcohol on his breath become more abundant. But as soon as the guy was trying to get closer to her, she felt him let her go and was no longer in her face. She looked over to see the guy that was sitting in the corner alone came to her rescue pushing the man away from her.

"I think the lady told you no. You know what no means, so get out of her." Bulma could hear the gruff in the rescuers voice. When the drunken man stumbled away the man that helped Bulma turned back to her. "Are you alright?" Bulma let her eyes take in the sight before her. She wasn't 'checking" the guy out, she was a happy, married woman. He wasn't much taller than her but with his jet black hair stood up, defying gravity made him much taller. He was wearing a black t-shirt but Bulma could see his strength through his shirt. His skin was a dark tan color which Bulma could tell was his natural color. Many people would die to have that color. His facial features did not match his manners. He seemed upset, not with the situation that happened but just upset in general, his eyebrows furrowed together. A scowl was placed on his lips to top off the facial features. She watched as his lips moved once more but could hear but annoyance behind it. "I said, are you alright?"

Bulma shook her head letting her blue locks bounce around trying to come back to reality. "Yes I am fine. Thank you so much."

She watched as he tilted his head, but then to turn and walk away. She felt Chichi by her side, "Bulma, Oh my god. Are you ok? I am so glad that guy came to your aide."

"Yea, me too." Bulma was still in shock over the whole situation that just took place. "I will be right back, Chi." Bulma didn't know why she walked after the man following him outside. "Hey, wait up." She ran after him outside walking down the sidewalk. She watched as the man stopped and turned to her. "I didn't get your name."

"It's Vegeta."

Author note: I know it's been so long, I am so sorry. I have been just promoted to Manager at my job and it has been taking over my life… so my writing was put on hold. Now that things are calmed down at work I will be back and have time for my story. Just bear with me and sorry for any mistakes. You all know the story with the beta writers…

Review!


	3. The Heart Aches

Author Note: Words cannot express how sorry I am on not updating. I have no excuses that would make things ok. I have just been very busy with my life and I just felt out of it with this story. I just didn't have the motivation to keep going with this. I still really don't, I don't know why. I still have ideas on what I want to do with it, so I am going to keep going. Maybe once I get back into the flow of it I will feel more motivated. I hope you all can forgive me and give me another chance.

Enjoy the chapter :)

Chapter 3 The Heart Aches

Bulma just stared at him grateful for him helping her. She started to fidget under his gaze at her, but she could see his annoyance in her for just staring at her. Pulling her eyes away, trying to avoid his hard gaze. "I just wanted to say thank you. "

"Well you said it once already." Bulma felt her cheeks get hot, blushing. Why was she blushing?

"Oh yea, I did." She moved her eyes back to look up at him but watched as he turned to walk away again. She couldn't understand why he seemed so hostile towards her since he was her savior. A savior should be someone that is more polite and kind. She grew understanding that all knights in shiny armor were nice and noble, but apparently not him. Bulma turned to make her way back to the bar but could see her raven haired friend waiting for her outside the doors of the bar.

"What was that about?" Chichi looked on at Bulma but her friend never looked up to make eye contact with her.

"Oh, I wanted to get his name and thank him again, but he was so rude and angry about it. I just figured he would be nicer, but I guess I was wrong. Sorry Chi, but I am ready to go. I think I am ready to call it a night." Bulma started walking towards Chichi's car.

"Oh that alright. Maybe next time it will be better when we go out." Chichi unlocked her car for Bulma to get in.

The car ride home was fairly quite due to Bulma still a little shaken up at the incident at the bar, but she couldn't help but let her mind wonder back to her knight in shining armor. She felt her cheeks start to blush again but cursed herself for letting them. She couldn't understand why were body was reacting this way. She is a happily married woman, faithful to her husband. Saying her goodbye to Chichi, quickly running into her house ready to crash on her bed. She was ready for this night to be over and put it as far as she could behind her. Cuddling up to Yamacha's pillow she could still smell his aroma on the pillow easing her mind. Letting to wonder to her husband she closed her eyes letting her mind take her to a dream world where she was back in Yamacha's arms. The warm feeling of being embraced by her husband once more.

Bulma had awoke the next morning a little later than she wanted to, glaring at the clock only to blame it for not waking her. She watched at the digital clocked flipped to 10:47 she rolled out of bed to start her day off late. When she started to change she was questioning herself why she was even upset for getting up this late, what did it matter. She had no plans for today and Yamacha was still away so she didn't have a husband to spend her day with. Bulma knew she had her friend Chichi to hang out with today, but Bulma wasn't up for having her friend around today. Bulma wasn't up for anything today, she felt like staying in.

Making her way to the living room to turn the TV, she grabbed the laptop to catch up on her email with her friends and family. Pulling it open she noticed that Yamacha still had his email pulled up from when he was home. Bulma was going to sign out until she noticed an email in his inbox with a title Bulma couldn't pass on, _hey babe_. It wasn't from her so no one else should be calling him babe. Then she started to think that maybe one of his buddies was playing a joke on him. Pulling the email open she was more wrong than she wanted to be. Reading the email she felt her heart start to break and ache, tears welding up in her eyes not trying to let them fall. But some of the words she was reading made it so hard that she felt the warm liquid cascade down her face. 'How could he.'

_Yamacha, _

_Hey babe, I had a great time last night. Dinner was delicious and of course you know the perfect place to take a girl. So glad you were able to come back to my place for the fun we had there. I am going to miss you on leave but promise you will email me and Skype me as much as you can. Be careful and don't let the wife find out. Don't want her ruining what we have._

_Love,_

_Jazz_

Bulma slammed the laptop shut not wanting to believe what she saw; Yamacha had cheated on her with someone else. She never in a million years believe that her husband, the man that said "I do" would cheat on her with some… whore. Standing to her feet she started to pace the room, there was nothing she could while he was on leave and the worse part he wouldn't be back for over year. She didn't know what she was going to do till then. Anger started to rise hitting her core, her hands pulling into a fist with her tears still falling. She wanted to scream thinking that it would help but she knew it would only get her in trouble. She fell on to the couch pulling the laptop back into her lap; she needed to know if there were more, if he had seen her before or other girls.

Scrolling through his email she saw at least 6 more with 3 different email addresses. This was not the first time. She started to look at the dates they were sent to him and it went back 8 months. Bulma felt her heart start to constrict in her chest causing her more pain. How was she going to handle this, how was she going to talk to him and bring it up? Bulma stared at her cell phone, debating if she should call Chichi. She knew if she told Chichi would be pissed and would only want her to email him right then and there or tell him to Skype her so they could discuss. Her friend had no tolerance for cheating, in fact she despised them. Bulma didn't want that right now, she wanted to do this on her own. She was a grown woman married to a cheater; she would handle this her way once she figured out how she wanted to handle it. Bulma felt a headache coming on from the heartache and stress, the best thing she needed to do was lay down and in hopes that this was all just a dream.

Bulma had sulked most of the day not wanting to get out of bed; she wasn't ready to accept what she had just found out. She glanced over at the clock which seemed like the millionth time that night, reading 8:49pm. She had spent all day in bed sulking, crying and hurting. Bulma was not going to be like this for the rest of the day, she was not going to let that worthless husband of her's get to her like this. She was a strong woman and she was going to hold her head high. If he thinks he can be the only one having fun then he was highly wrong.

Bulma went straight to her bathroom to clean herself up and get ready, she was going out tonight. She spent an hour in the bathroom showering, fixing her hair and makeup. Running to her closet she searched through her clothes and outfits in hopes to find something appropriate for tonight. She grabbed a jean skirt with worn spots on it with a pink top that showed her curves perfectly. For the final touch she put on a pair of black wedges and was ready for the night. Grabbing her phone she pondered if she should call Chichi to see if she wanted to join her, but quickly squashed the idea not wanting to have to explain herself and the situation. She figured tomorrow she would tell Chichi everything.

Snatching her keys off the key hook, Bulma was out the door and heading to her car. On her drive to the same bar she was just at the night before, she had hoped she wouldn't have any run ins with drunks this time, she knew she could handle herself but tonight was not the night she wanted to deal with it.

She parked her little red car in the parking lot looking through her windshield she could see the doors with the same bouncer there. Bulma took a deep breath, grabbed her purse out of the passenger seat and made her way to the entrance. She showed her ID once again to the bouncer, once he gave her the ok, Bulma walked in to see the bar fairly busy but not as busy as the night before. She made her way to the bar to order her a drink. She found a seat that was empty with no one on either side, perfect for her. Once she took the seat she started to wave the bartender down for her to order her drink.

"What will it be, Ma'am?" The bartender spoke with a soft voice. Bulma could see that he was obviously gay with the way he dressed, acted and spoke. His brown hair was lightly mousse with the ends sticking up with highlights on the tips. When he smiled she could see that his teeth were clearly bleached to have the whiten effect but it seemed too much.

"How about a Mai Tai." She watched as he gathered all the drinks needed to make her alcoholic beverage. She could feel someone directly behind to occupy the seat next to her. She was afraid to look to see the person thinking that it might be another drunk she would have to deal with. Cautiously she turned her head and the first thing she noticed was his jet black hair defying gravity. The bartender set her drink down on front of her, waiting for the payment.

"Put it on the tab." Vegeta quickly spoke. The bartender nodded his head making his way down the other side to help customer at that end.

"You didn't have to, I can get it." Bulma tried to sound polite, but it seemed that he didn't take it that way.

"I am not poor; I can afford to buy you a drink." Bulma bowed her head in embarrassment, she didn't mean for it to come across that way. But she quickly noticed his Camaflouge pants and the shirt he was wearing was a dark green tucked in.

"Are you in the army?" Bulma asked looking up to him. He never turned his head, he just nodded to answer her question. Bulma didn't want to probe him with questions because she knew how military men hated being asked a bunch of questions about what rank they were, where they have been , what they do. So Bulma saved him the annoyance, she just sipped on her drink. Looking straight ahead she was glancing over all the bottles, trying to distract herself from him sitting next to her.

"So I am surprised to see you hear after what happened last night." Vegeta spoke out over the rim of glass that held dark brown liquid.

"Well after what I found out tonight, I need to get out and get a drink." Bulma took another sip of her drink letting the delicious liquid slide down her throat.

"Your husband cheat on you?" His eyes wondering to her direction. Bulma tried to hold her drink in, not wanting to spit it out. She looked over at his astonished that he figured it out. "Women either come here to cheat on their spouse or because their spouse cheated on them."

"How did you know I was the one being cheated on and not the other way around?" Bulma carefully watched him, his gaze looking into her blue eyes as if searching.

"You don't seem the one to cheat." He turned in his bar stool so he had his back against the bar looking out at the dance floor. "If you were cheating or looking for a good fuck you would be out there dancing with some guy, not sitting her drinking your sorrows away."

Bulma turned to follow his gaze on the dance floor seeing what he had said was true. There were many girls out there dancing and rubbing against guys, who knows if it was there husband or not. "This is my first time my husband has been overseas. I saw the emails." Bulma didn't want to go into much detail about her situation; Vegeta was still a stranger to her.

"He sounds like a worthless husband to me." Vegeta's voice became more stern and harsh.

"Yea, I was 18 when we got married. I didn't want him to be relocated for the military and leave me. I guess I made that mistake." Bulma let her head and shoulders slump in realization that they married to young. She has known that nothing good was going to come of this.

"I am going to the restaurant that is not too far from here, care to join me?" Vegeta asked. Bulma was shocked, was he asking her out? Of course not, he knew she was married. Maybe this was just a way to start a friendship. Although Bulma was still a little skeptical about it.

Author Note: Ok I am about to get off work and once I am home I will start the next chapter. I hope you all like where it is going. :D I did have this chapter started a long time ago but when I got back on to start writing again it was gone. :( so know I will make sure I just save it on the computer. This is a different route then what I started with but I think this way will be a little better. Let me know and leave me a review! Thanks. Sorry for any errors.


	4. What is the right choice?

**Chapter 4 The Heart Aches**

Bulma didn't think it would be a good idea to go with him. What if he thought it was a date or something. This was something she didn't want. Even tho Yamacha was cheating on her, it didn't mean she was to the do the same thing. She looked over in Vegeta's direction as he stared at her wanting for her repsonse. "Um... I think it would be best that I decline." Bulma moved to stand up but Vegeta stopped her, "You think I am asking you on a date, think again." Vegeta stood and made his way to the exit. This was not how Bulma wanted it to happen. She watched Vegeta leave not even glancing back at her. She made the right decision, she didn't want people to look at her as a cheater.

Bulma decided that is was time for her to go home. She made enough trouble for tonight and all she wated to do was to get her mind off what Yamacha had done to her. She needed to be an adult about this and talk to Yamacha. She needed to get this out and find out why he would do this to her. Bulma had been nothing but faithful to him, cared for him, was a good wife to him. She gave him wanted he wanted, so why would he do this to her? Why would he take another woman on a date, to bed? She needed her answers, she needed to know why he would do this her.

Walking to her car her mind continued to think about the situation. She knew that Chichi would be the friend she needed right now but she didn't want to talk about it, she didn't want to say those words again aloud. Her husband cheated on her. Tears started to sting her eyes once more breaking the barrier, cascading down her soft skin. Wiping her tears away, she drove home in hopes of having the courage to email Yamacha letting him know they needed to talk.

The car ride home her mind went through many scenarios with how the outcome could happen when talking to Yamacha about it. He could deny it, come up with some excuse, tell her he no longer loved her, wanted to leave her. Bulma shook her head trying to clear her mind but with no success. Bulma comtemplated if she should email him tonight or tomorrow. Her best choice would probably be tomorrow, she needed to let her mind clear and be calm.

Once home she went straight to her and Yamacha's room, where they spent many of nights together, to get a nights sleep. She hoped tonight that her mind would ease on her to get a peaceful night sleep, she wasn't holding her breath on that.

The next morning Bulma awoke with a migraine, her head poundinb, beating rentlessly against her brain. When she opened her eyes seeing the sun peering through the window she quickly closed her eyes. The sun was only making her migraine that much worse. Throwing her legs over the edge of the bed, she pulled herself up to try and find something for her head. Going out last night was probably not the right thing to do, thinking more clearly now. She made her way to the bathroom to find the aspirin. Grabbing a small cup to fill with water, she quickly downed the aspirin and water. Mosing into the kitchen to get something in her stomach, thinking that might help her ease her headache.

After getting a bagel and cream cheese and making her a cup of coffee she went over the laptop turning it on. She switched to Yamacha's email first to see if he had sent out any new emails to any of the previous email addresses she had seen from last night. There was one new he recieved from the same girl of the last email she saw.

_Hey baby,_

_ I hope you are being safe over there and getting yourself in trouble. I don't _

_ want you coming back injured, but if you do, no worry, I will nurse you back to good _

_ health. I really miss you already and those nights we had together. I hope to hear _

_ from you soon. Love you _

_ Love Jazz _

Bulma couldn't believe it. Why would Yamacha do this her. She moved the mouse over to the outbox link to see if he responded and sure enough he did.

_Hey babe, _

_ Don't worry about me. I am being safe over here and kicking some ass. We had _

_ a small ambush but nothing to big. We got it taken care of. I sure do miss you and _

_ can't wait to see you. I might have some good news. They are talking about letting a _

_ couple of us at a time to come home to our women. I am not sure when but you will be_

_ the first to know. Well gotta go. I will email you back as soon as I can. Love you. _

_ Love Yamacha_

Bulma had tears rush down her face like a waterfall. He might get to come home and the other woman was the first to know. Bulma has been worried sick about it, misses him like crazy. He knew how much she wanted to see him, wanted to know if he was going to be able to come home. Why was he doing this to her? That seemed like the number one question she wanted to know. She didn't even know if she could wait for him to call her. She wanted to know right now, tell him in the email she knows everything.

She switched over to her email. She let her fingers flow over the keyboard typing vigorously. When she reached the end of the email she looked back at what she wrote. She let her mouse hoover over the send button and knew what she wrote, she couldn't send it. She didn't want to do this through an email. Deleting everything she wrote, she just put two sentences. _We need to talk. Please call me as soon as you can._ That was all she needed to say, nothing else over the email. She would do this over the phone, that was the only way she could that seemed right.

Throughout the day she kept herself busy around the house trying to keep her mind of Yamacha. She prayed that he would be able to call her today. She cleaned the entire house, made dinner for herself for enough leftovers for the next couple of days. This was so unlike Bulma but this was the only way to keep her mind busy, keeping herself from calling Chichi. She didn't want to tell Chichi yet, not until she heard from Yamacha. Deep in her thought she almost missed the ringing of her phone. Rushing to where her cell phone sito n the kitchen table to noticed that it had to been Yamacha calling her.

"Hello." She tried to sound calm.

"Hey babe, you wanted to call me and talk to me about something. Is everything alright?" Yamacha sounded worried over the phone.

"Yes. You had left your email opened on the laptop and saw the emails." She waited to hear him say something but all she heard was his gasping. He knew, she knew he realized that he was caught.

"Babe... I am so sorry-"

"All I want to know is why? Why are you doing this to me? I have been faithful, love you more than life itself, gave up so much for you. Then to find out that you told the other woman that you might get to come home and she would be the first to know. I am your wife, I should be the first to know." Bulma choked by the tears, she was trying so hard to be strong.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I will end it with her. i was being selfish. Please forgive me." Yamacha plead through the phone. "Babe, I wish I was there to hold you, to comfort you. I didn't mean to do this. I was so stupid."

"I can't believe you did this me. I think I have alot to think about. If you come home please let me know so we can discuss what we will do further about this." Bulma didn't know what she was going to do about this. She didn't want to think about a bad outcome to this.

"Please, whatever you do, please don't leave me, Bulma. I don't know what i would do without you." She could hear his tears through the phone but she had cried much longer and harder than he has.

"Then you should have thought about that before you cheated on me." And with that said she hung up the phone. There was nothing else to be said. There was nothing else she wanted to hear. She glanced over at the clock seeing it read 8:17pm. She knew Chichi would still be up and right now she needed her friend. She walked over to her house needing a shoulder to cry on.

Knocking very rapidly on the door waiting for her friend to answer. "Bulma! What are you doing here? Its getting late-" Chichi was cut off, noticing her friends cheeks were stained with tears. "Oh my god, Bulma. What is wrong. Come in honey." Bulma wrapped her arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her friend pulling her inside her home. The girls made their way over to the couch. Sitting next to each other, Chichi pulled Bulma's hands into her, "Now tell me what is wrong."

All Bulma could choke out was "Yamacha has been cheating on me." She watched as Chichi's mouth dropped open looking blankly at her. "He did what?! That asshole! How could he do this to you?!"

Bulma let her head fall with tears running down her face. She could no longer hold all the tears back.

Author note: sorry its been so long. And sorry for any errors. Hope you enjoyed.


	5. The heart beats alive again

Chapter 4 Heart starts to Beat alive again

Bulma could barely choke those words out, she didn't know if she could get any other words out, to explain everything that took place these past couple days. She started and slowly explained to Chichi about how she found the emails to going to the bar with another run in to talking to Yamacha. She watched as Chichi mouth started to drop lower and lower gathering all the information Bulma was telling her.

Chichi waited until Bulma was done telling her everything until she finally said anything, "But why would he do this to you?" That was all Chichi could ask, she didn't know what else to say. She was just in much shock as Bulma was.

"I don't know, I have been asking myself that same question and he couldn't even get me a reason. I just don't want to do. Am I suppose to forgive him and move on from this, leave him, or do the same thing he did to me? I am not that type of person, I would have never done this him. Why would he do it to me?" Bulma let her head fall in confusion. She had the same questions going around in her head, she sounded like an old broken record player. "Why?"

Chichi couldn't answer her questions for her and she wished she could. She wished she could all the pain away from Bulma but she couldn't. She did the only thing a friend would do, she held brought her into a tight hug, comforting her and being there for her.

Bulma couldn't say anything else, she didn't know what else to say. "I am think I am going to go back home and jjust sulk for a bit. I need to try and clear my head. I need to figure out what I am going to do about this. Thank you for listening, Chi. You are such a great friend." She gave her friend one more hug and said her goodbyes. She made her way back home not really wanting to go there but she had no where to go or that she needed to go to. Opening the door her apartment feeling the loneliness, she made her way to the bedroom to let her body come crashing down to the bed, once more. She couldn't cry anymore, she felt there were no more tears left. Ever since Yamacha had left it had been nothing but hell and she was ready for some changes, to something to change around to make things a little easier for her. Letting her eyes flutter close, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Bulma looked over at her clock glaring at the time, 9:24am. She didn't feel the need to get up and do anything. What was there to do, what was needed to be done besides sulking. Her husband had been having an affair on her and for quiet some time.

Bulma kept the routine up for the whole week of getting up, getting dress eating moping around, eating again, moping some more then bed then repeat the next day. Bulma hated that was all she did for the week but during the first part after finding out that your husband that is all you can do. This is the first step you have to try and get over. She had been receiving emails and phone calls from Yamacha all week but she hadn't answered any of them. She had nothing to say to him and didn't even know what to say to him.

It was now friday and she had that urge to go out again like last week but she knew it wouldn't be the right thing she needed to do. She grabbed her cell phone comtemplating texting Chichi and she if she wanted to go out tonight. Letting fingers grace oover the screen she started to text her best friend. _Hey you want to go out tonight. I am kind of in the mood to get out and get my mind off some things. _As she was waiting for her to reponded she went through her email to see another one from Yamacha. She started to skim through it till she fell on one sentence. "I will be able to come and see you Monday." She knew he was going to be coming home for a small visit but she didn't think it would be this soon. She was going to have to deal with this sooner than she wanted. She definitely needed to get out tonight and she hoped Chichi would, too. She needed a good strong drink to clear her mind.

Bulma felt her phone vibrate in her and quickly looked at the message that she recieved. _I am so in for it! Lets meet at my place at 8pm. Can't wait!_ Bulma felt a smile grace her lips. She was going to let tonight be the night she needed. She was going to have some fun and no one was going to stop her. She was a scorned woman.

Bulma stared at herself in the mirror making sure everything was perfect for her night out. She had no care, she wasn't going to care what others were going to think of her. Running her fingers with her soft blue locks make sure everything look perfect. She had on a black mini skirt that rested about an inch about her knees. The shirt she wore was strapless, it was sitting tighting around her upper chest. Hugging her in the front pushing up for a cleavage. Make up was done on her face making her look flawless. He feet were finished off with some red high heels that matched the shirt. She was looking forward to tonight, a night she needed.

Driving over to Chichi's house to pick her up, Bulma was going to drive tonight since Chichi drove last time. Watching as her friend said good bye to her husband, she joined Bulma in the car. "I am ready to go out!" Chichi said with a smile on her face.

Bulma drove to the same bar that they had visited last time. "Have you heard anymore from Yamacha?" Chichi asked. She cared for her friend and needed to make sure she was alright and tonight wasn't going to be a payback to him. It wasn't right to make the same stupid choice he did.

"He is going to be home on Monday for a short visit. I will be surprised if he is going to here to see me and not the other girl." Bulma hmphed.

"Well that gives you a chance to talk to him and hopefully get this all worked out." Chichi still had hoped that they would work things out. When becoming married, when you make a promise to be there for each for better or worse. This was a rough patch they were going through and knew they could make it through as long as they tried and worked out it.

"Yea we will see." Was all Bulma said as she pulled into the parking lot of the bar. Right now she felt numb, she didn't care if she worked things out with Yamacha or not.

Bulma got out of the car and started walking up to the entrance of the bar with her arm linked in Chichi's. "Right now all I need is a drink and to have a little fun."

Chichi tried to smile at her friend but was afraid she was going to make a mistake tonight and that was the last thing she needed to do. She knew she needed to escape her problems but that doesn't mean to do anything you are going to regret in the morning.

Once the two of them made it in the bar, they found a high table next to the dance floor that was vacant. After taking a seat Bulma tried yelling over the music, "I am going to grab me a drink at the bar. You want something?" Chichi nodded in confirmation.

Bulma shoved through the crowd, pushing through the people trying to make her way to the bar. Once finally finding an open spot at the bar, she hollered for the bartender.

"What can I get ya, Ma'am?"

"I want something strong, but still good. And for my friend she likes a hurricane." Bulma watched as the bartender made her a drink, she noticed someone occupy the sit right next to her.

"So, you are back?" Heard the rough voice next her. She knew who it was, it was her savior from the other night she was here.

"Yea I needed to get out a have some fun." Bulma moving her head slightly so she could see him. Her mouth dropped open, he looked very handsome tonight. He had on a pair of black slacks and a dark blue shirt with the first couple of buttons undone letting her eyes wonder to his chiseled chest. Quickly adverting her eyes away in hopes he didn't notice her looking him over.

Vegeta let a smirk cross his lips, "See something you like?"

Bulma made a heavy gulp. "No," was all Bulma could squeak out. She heard him make a small chuckle. Bulma decided to ignore him taking the drinks. "Well it was nice seeing you again." Bulma turned to make her leave, heading back to where Chichi was sitting.

"Here you go Chi." Bulma handed Chichi, her drink. Chichi taking the drink, she quickly took the first sip. Glancing over at Bulma seeing she had already drank most of the drink. "Damn, Bulma. Someone is thirsty."

Bulma nodded her head, "Told you I wanted to have a good time tonight."

"Yea but you don't want to get to the point where you don't even know what you are doing"

About 5 hard drinks later, Bulma was on the dance floor dancing the night away. Chichi had started to worry for her friend, she didn't want her to do anything she is going to regret the next day. She walked over to Bulma seeing dance with another guy she just met on the dance floor. "Bulma, I think its time we go. You've had a lot to drink tonight."

"No way. I am having way too much fun." Bulma turned her back to Chichi continuing to dance with the guy.

"No, I think its time to go." She tried to grab Bulma's arm but Bulma shoved her off.

"Leave me alone, Chi. I am having too much fun and you are ruining it right now." Bulma slurred out. She was getting aggravated with her friend.

"Fine. I will call Goku and he can come pick me up. Until you can be a little nicer to me, don't call me." Chichi huffed, storming out the bar digging her phone out of her pocket. She couldn't believe how Bulma was acting. She knew most of it was the alcohol talking, but Bulma could have stopped. Why would she want to drink to an oblivion.

Bulma turned her attention back to her dance partner, grinding into him with the song. She felt a hand turn her around away from the guy she was dancing with. Her blue eyes came to contact with two dark coals. "I think you need to take a break." Vegeta said with a huff.

"I have a better idea." She grabbed on to his waist and started to dance with Vegeta moving closer.

"Woman, stop. You need a drink of water." He grabbed her hand heading towards the bar. Ordering a glass of water from the bartender.

"You know you want to have some fun." She wrapped her arms around his one muscular arm. She moved her mouth closer to his ear, "Come one, you know you want to." She slurred her words together.

Vegeta released his arm from her grasp and handing her a glass of water. After finishing the cup, Bulma could already tell her mind was coming back to where is needed to be. Her mind started to clear up with the alcohol no longer clouding her judgment, she looked over to see the look Vegeta was giving her. She knew she was acting stupid and childish. "Sorry."

"Yea well I think next time you need to go slower on the drinks. Your body obviously can't handle it." Vegeta huffed rolling his eyes at her.

"Yea thanks." She grabbed her head, it felt like it was spinning around. "Oh my head."

"Come on woman. I will drive you home. I will check with the manager to make sure its alright to leave your car here." She watched as Vegeta asked for the manager. explaining the situation, the manager nodded his head. Vegeta walked back to her, "He said it is fine. He rather see you go home alive then trying to drive home and kill someone or yourself."

Bulma stood to her wobbly feet but realized she wasn't quite able to stand on her own. She felt her body start to fall to the floor but was caught by Vegeta's arms. Once she was steady on her feet she smiled at Vegeta. "Thanks."

"Hey, babe. You coming back out to the dance floor?" The same guy went to try and drag her to the dance floor but Bulma didn't want to go. She tried to hold her ground but the guy was pulling harder. Vegeta grabbed the guy arm, "Let her go. She doesn't want to go with you clearly. Go find some other woman to harass." The guy quickly let go making his way to another part of the bar.

Vegeta helped Bulma to his car, once she seated she let her head fall into hands. Her mind was spinning with everything that took place today along with what she was going to have to deal with on Monday when Yamacha would be home. Tears started to fall down her face crashing into her hands. She heard Vegeta occupy the driver seat, she quickly wiped the tears away.

"Woman, why are you crying? Is it because of your cheating husband?"

"Yes. He is coming home on Monday and I am going to have to deal with everything then. I am not ready to. I thought by going out tonight and having a good time would help clear my mind, but it only made things worse for me. I now have a hangover and a very pissed off best friend at me. All she was doing was looking out for me and I pushed her away." Bulma looked out the window watching the city go by but it only made her hangover worse and she looked back in the car, looking down at her hands. "Have you ever been cheated on?"

"Yes," was Vegeta's only response to her question.

Bulma waited for Vegeta to continue but when he didn't, "What did you do?"

"I left her. I do not tolerate cheaters nor will I try to make it work. If you wanted to be with that person then you would have never cheated in the first place. What house do you live in?"

"I live in the small apartment complex close to the barracks." Bulma pointed in the direction for Vegeta to go. "So how long have you been in the army now?

"This is my 3rd year." Vegeta didn't care to talk about his army life. He was glad that he joined but at the same time hated it.

"Oh. Have you been deployed? This is Yamacha's first year. My best friend's husband, Goku, will be going on his 2nd deployment." Bulma looked over at Vegeta seeing if he will respond. She knew not a lot of guys liked to talk about deployment. Some looked forward to it and others dreaded it.

"Yes I have been once. I just got back a few months ago. And no I don't want to talk about it." Vegeta was done with this conversation and didn't want to talk about his army life.

"Ok." Bulma didn't know what else to say. She felt an awkward silence and wanted to say something, talk about anything. She watched as he pulled up to her apartment complex.

"I actually live over in those barracks over there." Bulma looked where Vegeta was pointing. She was surprised at how close he lived to her.

"Oh. Fairly close to me." Vegeta had stopped the car putting it in park. "Thank you for the ride home. I appreciate it. I guess tomorrow I better go see my friend and apologize. I was acting pretty stupid today."

"Probably would be the right thing to do." Responded Vegeta. He looked over at her noticing she wasn't leaving. Why wasn't she getting out of the car. He noticed what she was wearing was very seductive and was someone like her, a married woman, shouldn't be wearing, but she was scorned woman. She was out tonight for revenge but luckily she didn't go through with it. He could tell she wasn't that kind of girl, she was a good girl.

"What should I do?" Bulma stared down at her hands. She was becoming lost, confused and felt so alone in all this. She knew she needed to talk to her friend Chichi about this but to her it felt like all she wanted her to do was to forget it happened and just move on from it. Bulma didn't think she could do that. He had cheated on her, he had broken her heart and then stomped on it.

"I can tell you, you deserve better than that. He was stupid to do that." He looked over in her direction and then his eyes locked with her. Her cool blue eyes. He felt pulled into her. He didn't understand why.

Bulma just stared back in his midnight eyes. She felt so right being here with him and she knew this wasn't what should be happening. She quickly turned her face away breaking eye contact. She needed out of the car, she needed to get away from him. This was all so wrong. She quickly got out of the car, walking as fast as her feet could carry her to the door. She turned back seeing he was still in his car, looking back. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. Why was she reacting like this, she just met him. She watched as he back his car out of the parking spot and driving off towards the barracks he pointed to.

Author note: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Things started to pick up a bit. Sorry for any errors. Please review and let me know what you all think of it. On to the next chapter!


	6. There are always consequences

Chapter 6 There are always consequences to your actions

She went straight to her bedroom trying to clear her mind with everything that happened and how she reacted. She needed to just go to bed and hope that in the morning all these thoughts were gone. This was so childish and what she did tonight and how she treated Chichi, she didn't deserve that. Bulma thought about Monday with Yamacha coming home and needed to prepare for that. What she was going to say, what they were going to do to fix it. Even thought Yamacha had cheated on her, she was married to him and wanted to make this work. She loved him and he was her husband. The two of them got married for a reason, there was something there. She started to think that maybe there was something she did wrong that made him have an affair, finding another woman. Bulma shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She needed to stop blaming herself, she did nothing wrong. After changing in her PJ's, she laid in bed hopes for a peaceful night. She didn't need nightmares to haunt like they have for the past week.

The next morning Bulma woke to a horrid migraine, a hangover. Just what she needed, the cherry on the sundae. She walked to the bedroom getting some medicine in hopes to make this throbbing pain go away. This was not the way she wanted to start the morning. She hoped the medicine would kick in soon. Heading to the kitchen, she knew eating something would help ease the pain and make the hangover go away. She decided after she was done eating she would shower and head over to Chichi's house, Bulma needed to apologize to her friend, after the way she treated her last, she wouldn't talk to herself either. Putting her bowl and spoon in the sink, she started her shower. Letting the heat from the shower cascade down her back, Bulma could start to feel her hangover start to dissolve. Thank God!

She quickly through on some clothes not really caring what she wears. Walking over to Chichi's house she could see a platoon running by her heading back in the direction of their meeting point. When she was turning her head back in the direction she was watching, she caught a glimpse of a black flame hair. Quickly turning her head back, there he was. What was the coincidence o[f seeing him? It seemed everywhere she was going she was running into him, granted this was the first time seeing outside of the bar, but she didn't want to see him again. She felt the butterflies slowly flutter but when his dark eye locked with hers, she felt those same butterflies flutter all over in her stomach. Vegeta was wearing her the green camo pants with the a dark green t shirt that clung to his chest. Bulma turned away blushing cursing herself acting this way. She hated herself acting this. Yes her husband cheated on her, but that doesn't mean to go off oogling other guys. Picking up her pace trying to get to Chichi's house didn't dare turn her head back to see if he was still looking at her.

Walking up to Chichi's doorstep, Bulma took a deep breath. She prayed that her friend would at least talk to her, give her a chance to apologize. Letting her hand form a fist and knocking with her knuckles. She could hear someone rustle around and the door opened to show Chichi. She was definitely not happy to her, she had a frown on her face. "What do you want?" The attitude behind the words matched her facial expression.

"Listen Chichi, I am sorry for the way I acted last night. I know it was stupid and childish. I am just so lost and confused on everything with Yamacha. I am really stressing out about Monday and the outcome of it. Please forgive me." Bulma begged her best friend to understand. Chichi meant a lot to her, she vauled their friendship very much. She needed her more than anything right now with everything going on.

"Come in." Chichi moved to the side to let Bulma in. "I know you didn't mean it and I know you were just drunk last night, but next time listen to what I am telling you. Sometime I know what is best in those situations." Chichi smiled at her friend letting her know she forgave her. She was never planning on staying mad at her. She had figured that if Bulma didn't come to her today by night fall she was going to go to Bulma. Their friendship was too strong for little things like this make it fall apart.

"I was being so stupid and regret it." Bulma said shaking her head. She walked in and took a seat on the couch.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you." Bulma waited as Chichi took a seat with her on the couch giving her full attention. Bulma wanted to bring up about the same guys she bumped into last night after her friend had left. She didn't know how to bring it up. Bulma was so stupid to come on to him and he was so polite to sober her up and give her a ride home. That was when Bulma realized she needed to see if Chichi would take her to get her car at the bar. Hopefully it was still there and no one messed with it. "Can you give me a ride to the car to pick my car up? I left it there last night knowing it wasn't going to be a good idea to try and drive home. "

"That was smart. How did you get home? Taxi?" Chichi took a sip of her water waiting for Bulma to respond. She noticed she didn't respond right away and just stared at her. Something was going on and could tell Bulma was having a battle with herself trying to form her words. "What's up, what happened after I left last night?"  
"You remember the guy that saved me that one night from the drunken guy?" Chichi nodded her head letting Bulma continue. "Well he pulled me off the dance floor and I was so stupid to flirt with them. Stupid me because I was so drunk. He got me a glass of water to help sober me up and then was nice enough to drive me home." Bulma watched as her friend just stared at her. Why wasn't she saying anything? Nothing happened last night.

"Oh. Well that was nice enough of him. He knows you are married, right?" Chichi didn't always trust all the other military men. The single men would still flirt and come on to the army wives looking for the ones that would cheat. They knew the game and how it was played.

"Yes, Chi, he knows I am married. That I am married to a cheating husband. Nothing like that was going on." Bulma was a hurt Chichi's assumption. Why would she think that he would try anything with her? Granted Bulma didn't know Vegeta, just the little bit that when he talked to her and would actually respond. He was very nice to her and helped her out when she needed it. Bulma turned away from Chichi not really caring what else she had to say on the matter. Why did it seem like Chichi just wanted to forget what Yamacha had done to her? He cheated on her, had an affair with another woman and Bulma had to find out while he was gone. Yamacha was so lucky he didn't have to deal with Bulma wrath when she found out about it in the emails. "So am I suppose to just forget what Yamacha did to me and move on from this like nothing happened?" Bulma looked at Chichi and could see she was surprised when she had asked her that.

"Well no, but at the same time you don't want to throw everything away. You don't want to throw your marriage away, do you? I mean this might be something that you and Yamacha just needed to talk about it and fix whatever is wrong." Chichi could tell Bulma was getting upset with her, but Chichi didn't believe in divorce. She always thought that a husband and wife should try to work on their marriage even when it gets to its worse. That was part of the oath two people took when exchanging vows.

"Fix whatever is wrong? What is wrong is he cheated on me with another woman, Chi! That is not acceptable when married. I did nothing wrong. I loved him, cared for him, cooked and cleaned. I full filled his needs when he wanted to. I did nothing wrong, he was the one that screwed up. Listen I think I need to go home and figure out what I am going to do tomorrow when he comes home. I need to clear my head." Bulma stood up to leave, walking to the door she felt Chichi's hand on her shoulder.

"Bulma, I am sorry that all came out wrong. I guess what i am saying is I hope everything works out for whatever the best resolution is. I am here for you as a friend, not your enemy." Chichi regretted saying anything to Bulma. She was never good with her words.

"I understand. I still think I need to go. Thank you." Bulma continued walking, leaving Chichi's house.

She walked back to her apartment and then realized and cursed herself. Her car was still at the bar. "Damn it. And I can't go back to Chichi's house after that and ask her to take me to my car." Bulma cursed up at the sky.

"You know that't not very lady like to be cursing."

Bulma quickly spun around and made eye contact with handsome stranger she met not that long ago. "What are you doing here? I thought you were off running with your squad?"  
"I was but now I am done. I was heading back to the barracks when I saw you here talking to yourself and cursing." Vegeta huffed back. He stood slightly on his left side with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Bulma couldn't help but glance at his chest and arms. His muscles were bulging out of the sleeves of the shirt, stretching the material as mush as it could withstand. Bulma turned away slightly blushing in hopes that Vegeta didn't notice. She wasn't that lucky when she heard him slightly laugh at her reaction. "Well I need to get back home and get things ready for when Yamacha comes home from leave for a bit. I will see you later."

"So when doing all that, when do you plan to get your car. Or do you plan to explain to him that you went to the bar last night, got drunk last night and let a stranger drive you home." Vegeta watched as she came to a halt and stood there not moving. He smirked when she realized her dilemma. "Need a ride?"

Bulma couldn't understand why he was doing all this for her. She doesn't even know him, he didn't even know her and he was doing all this for her. No guy can be this nice. It just didn't seem possible. Bulma turned back to where he was standing and nodded her head. She took a deep gulp of what felt like a lump in her throat but nothing was there. She shouldn't be putting herself in this situation. Of course she didn't even know what situation she had herself in. Bulma told herself she would let him take her to her car and then that would be the end of it. She was a married woman and she did hope and pray that things would work out between her and Yamacha. She didn't want this guy getting the wrong idea here. She was not a weak girl that was cheated on and run into the arms of the first guy that tried to woo her. But that was just it. He wasn't trying to woo her, sweep her off her feet. All he was doing was helping her out and taking her back to her car.

She followed Vegeta towards his barracks where his car was parked. "Thank you," was all she could choke out until they got his car. She got in, putting her seatbelt on she swallowed another hard lump in her throat. 'Get yourself together, Bulma. He jis just helping you out, nothing more. Stop making a big deal about this.'

On the ride back to the bar, there was silence that filled the car. Bulma didn't know what to say, if anything needed to be said. She felt like there was nothing that does and she already said her thank you. She turned to watch out the window to try and get her mind off of everything. She needed to think about tomorrow and what she was going to say to Yamacha. She didn't want to cry in front of him, she wanted to make this all serious. She felt that if she cried then Yamacha would try and console her and tell her he would never do it again. Bulma didn't want to forget what happened, this problem needed to be taken care. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. Angry at herself she roughly wiped it away. She was so tired of crying, she needed to be strong about this. She was pass the stage of crying and needed to be at the stage of getting this resolved.

"Have you figured out what you are going to do with your cheating husband?" Vegeta asked. He only slight glanced in her direction asking that when he saw the tear roll down her cheek. He shook his head, he didn't understand why people would be so stupid to cheat. If you didn't want to be with the person anymore then leave, break up, divorce. There are options to get out of that then making it worse than it needs to be.

"I am going to talk to him, I want to try and fix my marriage and do whatever that needs to be done." Bulma glanced back in his direction seeing him turn his attention back to the road. "When you love someone, you want to try and make it work especially when married."  
"Whatever you say woman. I think when someone cheats there is always that other option and by choosing the stupid riot then they are not worth your time or feelings."

Bulma could tell he was obviously burned by a woman, but she couldn't blame him. But she couldn't just give up on her marriage. She left everything for him and needed this to work. She loved him very much. "I gave up a lot for him."

"Sounds like you made a mistake." Vegeta hmphed back.

"No, it wasn't a mistake. It was a choice and I love him. When you love someone you will do anything to be with that person. Something you apparently don't know anything about." As soon as Bulma said that they had pulled into the bar parking lot and Vegeta came to an immediate halt in the car, slamming the break on.

"You know nothing about me. You don't know the choices I made in my life and what I have done." Vegeta was fuming at her. He could fell his blood boiled. He had so much for the last girl he was with. She had no idea.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I am never good with my words it seems like at time. I take back what I said. Thank you for the ride again and taking me to my car. I really appreciate it." Bulma tried to lighten the mood after making him angry with him.

"Whatever, woman." Vegeta just sat in the driver seat, unmoved. He had nothing left to say to her, there was nothing else that needed to be said.

Bulma felt bad after saying that to him and now he was acting so cold towards her. She got out of the car walking towards her car. Looking bac at where Vegeta was she caught him glimpsing at her and then driving off. Bulma watched as he sped off leaving her there. She went to car and started to drive home. She needed to clear her head after everything that had happened and be prepared for what tomorrow will bring with Yamacha.

Author note: I am sorry it took me a little longer to get this out. I hope you are all enjoying it. I only had one review from the last chapter and hope to get more. I know I took a very long long long break from this and just now getting back into it. I hope to get more reviews in showing that people are enjoying the chapter and they want more. Thank you again! Much love to my faithful followers!


	7. Excuses

Chapter 7 Excuses

After arriving home, Bulma decided to take it easy for the rest of the night and hung out in front of the TV for most of the night. She would glance at the clock every so often watching as the time would tick by. Before she knew it, it was 10 at night and she needed to head to bed. She wanted a peaceful night and in hopes to awake to a good morning. She didn't want any dreams of anything that was going on between Yamacha and the new stranger, she just wanted to sleep and get the rest she needed. Once in her bed and closing her eyes, she let her mind wonder on its own and she went into the dream world.

The next morning Bulma awoke to her alarm screeching next to her at 7:30 in the morning. Slamming her hand on the snooze button, she pulled the covers up over head. She wasn't ready to get up and start the day. She wasn't that lucky last night with no dreams either, the man she only just met and barely new haunts her dreams. All the things he had said to her about being with Yamacha, if he loved you he would have never cheated on you. The feelings she had experienced and felt, it all felt too real. Why was she allowing this to happen? She felt like one of those cheating army wives, she wasn't sleeping with him but he was in her dreams, wasn't that bad enough? She pushed the covers off of her and dragged herself out of bed, she needed to shower and get ready. She was picking Yamacha up at the drop off location.

The hot water was beating down her back, trying to calm her nerves with everything that was going to take place today. Depending on what Yamacha was going to say on how she was going to handle the situation. She wasn't going to start the conversation out by breaking up and filing for divorce. She needed to hear everything he had say; she needed to know the better reasoning behind it. Letting her mind wonder on how it might play it out, her mind would start to wonder back to Vegeta, not by choice. Shaking her head trying to clear those thoughts from her mind, she didn't need this right now. Shutting the water off, she roughly pulled open the shower curtain. Drying herself off and pulling her hair up in the towel, she got ready for the day.

On the drive to pick Yamacha up, her heart starting beating faster and faster. Her nerves and anxiety were starting to wear on her, making her exhausted with the battle she was going through. Her heart was telling her to do one thing while her mind was telling her another, which was right? She knew in the end she would listen to one over the other and hoped that her decision was the right one. She was still going to see what Yamacha was going to say and try to do the right thing.

Pulling into the parking lot, she parked the car and started to walk to the waiting area. There was already a crowd forming of wives, children, parents and family waiting for the loved one to come home. Signs and posters were being held up, excited for their loved one to arrive. So many smiles, tears of happiness, giddiness. Bulma wished she was one of the many wives, waiting excitedly for her husband to come home but a part of Bulma dreaded it. She still felt like she wasn't ready to deal with what was about to happen, but there is no point in hiding from it forever. She needed to be a big girl and handle her problems that she was so blessed to deal with. .

She watched as two buses pulled up filled with men and women ready to see their family and friends, excited. Bulma felt a stab at her heart wishing this just didn't happen to her and Yamacha. She wanted the happy life they had for all these years but apparently Yamacha wasn't happy or he wouldn't have cheated. Her mind wondered back to what Vegeta had said to her about. She knew he was right on the situation but she just didn't want to throw it all away that he made it seemed like was the best choice. Each person had their own choices in life and would choose the path they wanted out of life.

Some family members rushed closers to the buses clapping, screaming, yelling, and crying with tears of joy. Bulma stayed unmoved looking on as the men and woman started to get off the bus. She tried getting on her tippy toes looking for Yamacha. Looking over the heads of the people in front of her, she started to give up thinking he will look for her. But just then got a glance of this jet black long hair. Making her way over to where Yamacha was, as soon as he spotted her, he ran up to her quickly pulling her into his embrace. Bulma wrapped her arms around his lower torso, just because that was what she always would do. She felt no meaning she put into the hug with him.

"Bulma, I missed you so much. I am so glad to be home for a little while to be with you. I was lucky forward to this." He said into ear still holding her tightly not ever wanting to let go.

"Yea, me too." Bulma didn't know what else to say. She didn't want to lie to him and say she was glad he was home. A part of her was happy he was home and safe but a part of her just wanted him to leave and deal with him later, but that was not an option.

"So what did you have planned for today since I am home now for a bit?" Yamacha pulled back from their hug looking into her eyes. He could see the hurt and pain there from what he had done to her. He can an idea what she wanted to do, more likely discuss.

"I was going to make lunch for this afternoon since I am sure you are hungry and then talk about what happened." She looked on as Yamacha made a loud gulp and nodded his head understanding.

The couple walked back to Bulma's car and started their drive home. Bulma didn't have much to say so the car ride home was silent. She could feel the tension weigh on her, it was thick. She needed to hurry and be home, she felt like she was suffocating. Yamacha moved his hand so that he was holding her hand where her arm rested on the center between the two seats. She pulled her hand out of his grasp. She didn't want to feel his touch knowing that same hand probably held the other girls hand, caressed her cheek. Anger started to rise in Bulma, she couldn't wait any longer. Once she pulled into the parking spot of their home they shared, she pressed on the brake a little harder than normal. She felt her body jerk back from the whiplash. She turned her attention to Yamacha. She couldn't until after lunch, she couldn't wait till they got in the apartment. She couldn't wait any longer.

"Why?! All I want to know right now is why?! I gave you my love and my soul. I cared for you, took care of you, was there whenever you needed me no matter how. I just don't understand." Bulma couldn't hold the tears back. She needed her answers and she needed them now.

"Bulma, I am sorry. I truly don't know why I did that. I met her one night after work and she just kept coming on to me and then one thing led to another... OH Bulma. I was so stupid. But I promise to make things right. I will do anything and everything to make it up to you. "Yamacha pleaded. He turned in seat holding her hands in his. He needed that connection with her. To feel that there still might be hope.

Bulma forcefully pulled her hands out of his grip. "One thing led to another?! Are you serious? How the hell do I know you won't pull this crap again? Yamacha you know how woman are especially with military men. You need to learn turn them away. You are married and I thought you loved me-"

"I do, babe. I love you more than anything. "Yamacha interjected.

"If you love me then you would have never cheated on me and continued with this affair for so long. You would have turned her away. You would have told her you were faithfully married to me." Bulma got out of the car, slamming the door shut. She started to storm to their apartment. She needed to get away from him, her mind needed to be clear of everything that was happening right now. She didn't think he would say something like that. One thing led to another, which was the stupidest reason she ever heard of. After getting to the apartment door, she shoved it open going inside. She turned just in time to see Yamacha had caught up with her standing in the door way.

"Please understand that I am sorry for what I did. I love you more than anything in the world. Give me another chance." Yamacha begged with his hands clasped together. Tears started to form at his eyes.

Bulma wasn't going to have it. She had cried for days on this and he thought he could just show a little tears and she would forgive him. She wasn't going to have it. "No. I need some time to think about this. How do I know you won't do this again? Just give me my space."  
"But Bulma I am only here for so long until I go back. Then it will be months until I am back."

"Well then that might be a good thing. We obviously need our space and time apart. I am not going to be the only one to put work into this marriage if you aren't either. Go stay somewhere else today and I will contact you tomorrow if I am ready to talk then." Bulma slammed the door in his face. She just didn't care anymore, not right now at least. She needed to sort everything out that he had said. She wasn't ready to throw in the towel on her marriage, but a part of her wanted to do just that. She believed in giving people second chances but in this situation she just didn't know. She could hear him knocking and calling her name on the other side of the door begging to be let in. She wasn't going to allow it, why can't he just give her, her space she wanted and needed. She walked further in the house so she couldn't hear him knocking on the door calling her name.

She convinced herself that later this evening she would try and sit down and talk to him. She needed to figure out what they were going to do. It was either try and work on their marriage and move on from this or go their separate ways live life moving on from each other. Bulma didn't want to think of a life without Yamacha, she had been with Yamacha for so long; she had put so much work and time in their relationship. In the beginning it wasn't the easiest. There were flaws there but they worked them out together.

Bulma decided she didn't want to be coped up in the apartment any longer, she needed to get out. She decided to go to the grocery store to pick up some things she needed. She had been in the apartment too much moping about everything that had happened.

One her way to the grocery store she prayed she wouldn't run into Yamacha or that he didn't see her leave the apartment. She just needed to get away and clear her mind. Maybe tonight when she would try and talk to him again, she can make dinner. She wasn't the greatest cook but there were some things she was really good at.

Arriving at the store, she grabbed a cart and quickly started her shopping. She wanted to try and be fast, to be an in and out thing. She stopped at the pasta and noodles deciding what she was going to make tonight. She was really good at making pasta; she knew she couldn't screw that up. Looking between the two kinds of pasta shells deciding what she wanted until she heard a gruff, "So you decided to leave the house after that fight?"

She quickly whirled around coming face to face with none other than Vegeta. "How did you know?"

"It was hard not to hear it and your screeching at him." Vegeta said matter of fact with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

Bulma shook in her head in embarrassment. She didn't realize how loud she was, she didn't even think of the all the people hearing here. "Oh god. I didn't even think of other people hearing us. Oh god how stupid. Now everyone is going to know our business."

"Woman, who cares what other think. That is the last thing you need to worry about. That is a stupid reason to upset about that."

"Yea, you are right." Bulma sighed letting her eyes fall to the two items in her hands still not knowing which one to pick or even cared. Just then she could hear Yamacha in the next aisle talking and laughing. Bulma eyes furrowed together, he quickly turned into a good mood after everything that had happened not that long ago between them. She walked passed Vegeta peaking around the corner in the next aisle to see Yamacha standing there with some girl and a little closer than Bulma would prefer.

"Jazz, you crack me up. Listen, I appreciate you letting me stay with you." Yamacha moved closer placing his hand on her arm. The smile he had on his face, how could he smile when it was only an hour ago he was crying, begging Bulma to forgive him. She should have assumed he would pull this crap. Once a cheater, always a cheater. Her hands formed a fist, clenching tightly trying to keep her anger in check. How could he, that lying sleazebag.

"No problem, sweetie. I am just glad we can spend some time together before you having to leave again for such a long time. I don't know what I am going to do with you gone that long." She pulled Yamacha closer into an embrace, letting her lips touch his cheek. That same cheek Bulma had kissed and caressed.

Just as Bulma was about to storm over there she was stopped by a hand pulling her back. "Don't. It's not even worth your time or breath. I can tell you how it will all end and it won't be the way you want it to."

"I will not just stand her and allow some hussy come and touch my husband like that." Bulma fumed

"Well your husband shouldn't let some whore touch him like that. He is just as much as fault as she is." Vegeta stood in between her and the direction where Yamacha was.

Bulma just glared back at Vegeta. How dare he stand in her way? Why the hell was he here getting involved with her affair? This had nothing to do with him. She took a deep breath trying to collect her words. "Why are you here?"

"Saving you the annoyance that will all come with this if you try and stop this. I tried telling you all this before." Vegeta glared back at her, matching her angry blue orbs. She didn't scare him and she definitely didn't intimidate him. He could scoff at it if she thought she was.

"Listen I don't need some advice from someone I don't even know. Thanks, but no thanks. Now if you will excuse I am going to confront my husband." Bulma pushed her way by him. How dare he interfere with her affairs? This had nothing to do with him. She couldn't understand why he was wasting his time.

Marching right up to Yamacha, noticing they were still in their embrace completely oblivious of their surroundings. Bulma had a million things come to mind in what she was going to say to him but when she got up there was only thing that came to mind, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Babe!" Yamacha quickly backed out of the embrace with Jazz starting at Bulma. He looked like a deer in headlights. He started to stumble on his words. "What are you doing here, I thought would be staying home all day?"

Bulma just glared at him that was all he could say after catching in the arms of another when just not that long ago he begged for her forgiveness? Bulma was flabbergasted, Bulma tried to form her words but her mouth and mind just wouldn't let her. "Yamacha, why? Is this really what you want? To be with this other woman?"

"No, babe. I am sorry. I am just so stupid-" Yamacha was quickly cut off by the other girl.

"Excuse me, but weren't you just telling me that you were going to leave her so we would be together?" Jazz stood there with her hands on her hips starting at him.

Bulma just looked on at Jazz. She had to admit she was a very pretty girl, Bulma almost envied her. She had long brown hair that curled at the end that framed her shoulders and figure. She had a model figure that any girl would die for and stood a couple inches shorter than Yamacha, but the heels she wore made her just as tall as him. Her lips were full and pouty, with a small nose. Jazz had eyes a chocolate brown that glared back at Yamacha. Bulma was done, she didn't think she could keep this up anymore, her heart wasn't going to be able to survive this much longer. Bulma watched on as the two argued; Yamacha denying everything she said and Jazz was yelling that she was telling the truth.

"I am done and over this Yamacha. I will be staying at Chichi's house while you are still here on leave and then will go back to the house after you are back overseas. I will be looking into living arrangements elsewhere when you get back. I think you also better look into a lawyer." Bulma interrupted the couple.

Yamacha quickly walked over to Bulma grabbing her hands, "No, please. I am sorry. Give me another chance."

"I told you I am done. I am not doing this anymore. Goodbye." Bulma turned to leave again. She had heard enough and wasn't going to stand around and listen to anymore.

As she was walking away she felt Yamacha grab her arm with a little more force, "No you can't leave me."

"Yamacha, let me go. You are hurting me." Bulma tried to pull her arm out of this grasp but he would tighten his hold on her arm more. "Please." By then Bulma was jerking her arm more trying to free herself. She started to panic looking around frantically for someone, anyone. They were in a huge store and she didn't see a worker close by at all. Then she saw a black flame of hair out of the corner of her eye walk up behind her, freeing her from her captor.

"I think that woman told you to let her go." Vegeta said with a huff.

"Who the hell are you? This is none of your business." Yamacha yelled at the man, yanking his arm out of his grip.

"Doesn't matter who the hell I am, you need to treat her with some respect and not yank her around like a rag doll."

Yamacha started to size Vegeta up, not showing fear. He wasn't a afraid of him, he could take him on if need be. This was his wife and his problem to resolve. He needed to go somewhere else. Bulma could see it start to get heated between the two and decided to intervene before it got too heated. She tried to move herself between the two men trying to push Yamacha back with her hand and Vegeta with the other. "This is not the place or time. Lets all just be mature about this."

"Who the hell is this guy, Bulma? Have you not so faithful yourself? Have you been sleeping with him?" Yamacha demanded.

"What the hell are you talking about? He came up here and freed me from you shaking me around. Don't try and turn this around thinking that, that it will excuse you from what you did to me." By this time Bulma looked around and noticed that Jazz was nowhere around. She must have ran off by the time Vegeta had intervened. Yamacha was still trying to come towards Vegeta and Bulma wasn't going to allow these two to fight. She had to pull one of them away from the situation and just leave it be. She grabbed Vegeta by the arm and started to tug. "Lets just go. Please. This isn't worth it and this isn't the time or even the place."

Vegeta looked back at Bulma staring into her blue orbs. He turned back to look at the stupid idiot before him. He could just as easily punch just once and the idiot would be on the floor and out for the count. But then felt a part of him knew it wasn't right and should probably take his leave like Bulma is trying to get him to do. He turned to walk away with Bulma and could hear Yamacha telling back at them.

"You know what fine! If you want to fuck that guy then fine. You can be a whore, what you are good at."

Vegeta stopped dead in his track, his fists forming. He could hear Bulma tell him to just leave it. She was grateful he came to help her out but just needed to leave. But the anger was just too strong, he turned and stormed back up to Yamacha, pulling his fist back he then let go, letting his collide into Yamacha's cheek. Yamacha fell to the floor not even realizing what happened. Vegeta turned back to walk back out with Bulma but saw her mouth drop open.

She couldn't believe what he just did. She knew that if the MP's caught him or the army knew of this he would be in so much trouble. "What the hell are you doing? You guys are going to get reprimanded for this."

"It's fine. Lets go." Vegeta walked out of the store with Bulma following him.

Author note: well there you have it. Let bit more action and some juicy stuff going on. And I made it a little longer for you guys. Thank you for all the reviews but keep them coming. They keep me motivated and to continue this for you guys. Sorry for any errors and hope you all enjoyed. Let me know!


End file.
